Frontline/Frontline 2019: Episode 8
The eighth episode of Frontline 2019 for World of Tanks. Summary Load up on shells, bring your friends! This penultimate Episode for the 2019 season begins a new chapter in the mode: An epic new map, Kraftwerk, is entering the mix! * Event Starts: September 16 | 04:00 PT / 06:00 CT / 07:00 ET * Event Ends: September 23 | 01:00 PT / 03:00 CT / 04:00 ET The new map’s setting is winter in the suburbs of a post-World War II Central European city. Here, you can battle it out in open patches with complex terrain, small towns, the ruins of old castles, a power station, a quarry, and lots of other settings. The real highlight of the map is the array of huge military bunkers in which you can also fight. We’re sure battles underground will be just as fierce as on the surface! Kraftwerk has an impressive soundtrack conveying a tense military plot. At first, the music resembles the sounds of footsteps of soldiers sneaking in the snow, as if approaching an enemy. Gradually, the melody intensifies, becomes more epic and dramatic, and then finally we hear a huge army rushing into attack with a brave battle cry. Compared to the existing Frontline map, Kraftwerk has more variety, with a larger number of urban buildings. There are six zones (bases) to defend or capture, and there are five large Pillboxes (the main targets) for the attackers to destroy. * The first line of defense: Chiefly made up of city blocks with some open passages and approaches. Expect close- to mid-range fighting here. * flanks that favor bold and swift moves to take the best tactical positions. The power plant at the center is a true redoubt, being one of the most densely built-up parts of the map. * The last line (the zone with primary targets): Has a mixed landscape with varied terrain shapes. Here, there are military bunkers so large you can enter them to outmaneuver your adversaries or to fight them inside. Map Note: A map for Frontline is nine times larger than a map for Random Battles, so it requires more development effort. It is possible that according to the results of the run in Episode 8, we'll have to remove Kraftwerk from the map pool for some time to improve and update it. With the release of Kraftwerk, the original Frontline map will also remain, so you can get matched on both. Event What will happen to Reserves when the Season's over? All unused Reserves will be saved for the following Episodes. If you still have Personal Reserves at the end of the entire 2019 Season, we’ll compensate you the full cost of those purchased for Gold. For example, if you have 10 Reserves left, and 5 of them were purchased for Gold, we will refund the full cost of 5 Reserves at the end of the Season. All unused free Reserves will disappear. Note: If you have both purchased and free Reserves in your vault, and you used both of them during the Season, then we consider you spent the free ones first. For example, if you five (5) purchased and five (5) free Reserves, and you spent five (5) of them, then we will assume you only used the free ones. Therefore, we'll refund the full cost of five (5) Reserves. 'The AE Phase I: A Battle Star is Arising! ' Starting from Episode 8, the most skillful Frontline players will be able to grab the unique AE Phase I, a U.S.A. Tier IX heavy tank with four segmented tracks and well-sloped armor. This is a versatile heavy vehicle that can carry a team. Just like most American tanks, it has a solid bouncy turret, and boasts an accurate gun with good vertical gun angles and penetration values. The AE Phase I can easily operate as a front-line brawler or stay between the first and the second lines of attack, supporting its allies as a menacing flanker. Category:Frontline Category:Events